monochrome memories
by yukie-senpai
Summary: 21st century "girl" encounter a Victorian age boy, who got separated from his demonic butler. Can the monochrome of past and memories help sick out the lost lover? Can they piece together the shatter memories that come with time, T 4 safety
1. Chapter 1

Monochrome memories

21st century, 21st century "girl" encounter a Victorian age boy, who got separated from his demonic butler. Can the monochrome of past and memories help sick out the lost lover? Can they piece together the shatter memories that come with time, proving to be equal in some ways. Will Heaven and Hell survive after they have been shaken to find what has been lost?

X-x-X

My Fair lady

It was a gloomy late summer day, cold breezes blowing, giving shivers at unexpected people walking around. Trees letting know that autumn was coming and hard.

Kids could be hearing playing around the park where a high heeled booted Lolita wearing girl walked by.

Even though it was fairly cold out, she wore a snow white Lolita, gloves that match the virgin snow during winter, each glove had a single ribbon, said ribbons were the color of crimson blood, or wine for some. A white furred coat buttoned around her neck with the sleeves flying freely behind her as the wind hit.

Unnatural light silver, grey color hair pulled up into high pigtails. Bangs covering her half opened bright cerulean eyes, which showed exhaustion and slight of boredom. Covering her ears were fiery red earphones that had smoky silver and gold snowflakes. And lastly her skin of creamy color and yet a soft rosy color adore her cheeks.

Taking slow steps she made her way into the park, where she smile as she saw the kids having fun, running around playing tag or hide and seek.

With a big breath she inhaled the cold air, her eyes turned a sad shade of blue and her lips showing a small smile. Forming a small 'o' with her lips, the girl let go of the breath she had been holding; her warm breath formed a small mist in front of her. Turning her gaze back to the kids she formed another smile, but this time it wasn't a small sad one, it was a genuine on small might be but warm and it welcomed people to feel countable.

Step after step she made her way towards the laughing kids, stepping on the brown orangey leafs which let a 'crunch' every time she stepped on one. A couple of meters away she found an empty bench, she sat upon it and gasped loudly for air, attracting the attention of the kids near her. In a soft low tone she started to sing attracting the attention of more kids.

"Tetsuo to hagane de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure. Tetsuo to hagane de tsukure, my fair lady.'' She sang in her light voice, by now a small circle had been formed around her. "Tetsu to hagane ja magaru, magaru, magaru. **Tetsu to hagane ja magaru, my fair lady**." One of the boys from the circle joined her at the end of the sentence.

"**Kin to gin de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure. Kin to gin de tsukure, my fair lady."** The children sang in a choir, with big wide smiles, swinging their bodies to the side as they sang and waited for the silver haired girl. "Kin to gin ja nasumareru, nasumarureru, nasumarureru." The girl sang as her hands moved indicating the children that it was their turn.

"**KIN TO GIN JA NASUMARERU, MY FAIR LADY." **The teen sang being followed by a choired of kids, who bust into a fit of giggles when they finished.

"Sister, sister we missed you!" came the voice of a little girl, as she sat next to the girl; who hold her smile as warm as the fluffy coats the kids were currently wearing.

"Sorry kids I been working really hard and late, which prevents me from seen you guys as often." Explained the teen to the mass of minors in front of her. "**AWWW**." Was the only sound they made as a protest.

"You kids don't happen to be molesting miss Neige, now are you?" question a smooth voice from behind the group. A woman with red painted lips, and a mix of dark and light red hair, bangs intertwining almost at the bridge of her nose making an 'x' in between her eyes. Her eyes a dark brown almost red, giving her a beautiful gentle look of her face. She came to view as the kids made way for the new comer.

"Mommy!" a child cried happily throwing his small arms around the young women's legs. "Run along kids, you will worry your mothers." She spoke quietly but with authority as she bended down and picked up the child. "Madam" said the teen as she did a small bow. "My, Neige you don't have to do that!" said the stunning beauty, as she sat next to neige.

"But I most my lady." Said the girl again as she sat again. The red headed beauty sigh and smile warmly at the girl. "How have you been dear?" asked the woman. "My lady, please just call me Neige, it does not suit your beauty nor age to call me dear. However I have been quite well." Responded the quiet girl. "You are a strange one, you know you don't act your 'age', and always so proper.''

"it is my pleasure to know someone like you, my lady." Smile the girl to the red beauty. "Neige, I have told you to call me Angelina, as far as you get away is by calling me madam red." Said the red beauty with big smile.

"Alright my la… Madam red." Naige responded with a smile. The red woman looked over at the young teen next to her, letting a sad sigh she turned her gaze towards the darkening skies.

" I know it most be hard for you right now, but as I said before you are more the welcome to come and live with us." Madam red stated as she put her hand on top of Naige's head, playfully petting her locks. " I thank you madam, but I am sure I will be just fine. I do have a question though."

"Go on ahead." Said madam red preparing an answer for whatever questions the young girl next to her would ask. "Where is little Frey?" with the question out she pointed next to madam red, where an empty spot when there should have been a brown/red eyed boy with dark red hair.

With a jump madam red was out of her sitting position, with her gaze locked to their surroundings, always carrying a worried expression on her delicate face.

"Naige, I have to go. I will drop by tomarrow please take care of your self!" shouted the young mother as she dashed off looking for her child. "Do you not need help, My lady!" shouted Nai as a question. "NO it's fine, also its Madam for you, young lady!" "YES MA'AM!" shouted the girl as she stood in front the bench.

'Thank you madam.' Thought Nai as she slowly made her into a small forest behind the bench. Walking into a small clearance with not a soul around but a sol fountain. Hearing the running water from the fountain attracted the girl. Making her way as slow as she could, almost as she were to be afraid of getting near it; but she keep walking until she was standing in front of the fountain.

She kneeled in front of the stone fountain, showing details of erosion on the beautiful carving. Letting her gloved finger tip touch the cold running water.

'I wish there would have been something, I could of do for her.' Nai though letting her eyes turn cold and sad. "I guess I just have to let it go." Nai said to herself with a sigh.

Abruptly she stood up, after the motion she sat upon the stone wall of the fountain, turning her body to stear at the middle of the fountain; where a beautiful statue stud holding a seashell, which drop the water into the fountain.

Ever so slowly she reach at her right boot, and star undoing the knot. She later reach for her left but unlike the right on she finished in no time.

Dipping her feet quite harshly into the water, splashing both her dress and boots, which sat next to her. Gazing at the water surface she closed her eyes.

'**My dear, that is not very lady like.' **She remembered an old sweet voice, the voice of 'that' gentle old lady. **'Sorry madam' **responded the little child, who Naige recognized as her self.

'**It's quite all right, my dear. Now come here' **Responded the gentle voice, as an image display in Nai's dark sight. The image of a woman around her 60s holding a lavender towel. She saw the child run toward the woman who cover her with said towel into a hug.

The image disappear as a single tear left her eye, to rest itself upon her cheek. A loud splashing sound of water was heard, disturbing the water of the fountain, also snapping nai out of her trance.

Looking around she saw nothing; nobody was around, not animals, not people. Putting her feet down at the bottom of the fountain she stud raising her head high. Closing her eyes she took in a deep inhale trying to smell something out of the ordinary, that is when something her nose, a sweet smell. Snapping her eyes open she moved towards the other side of the fountain.

The side she was blind before. There she saw floating unconscious body above the cold water. Even though it was upside down she could tell that the body belong to a boy.

She took in the only features that she could see. Like his hair it was of an ashy color with some blue to it; as grey and dark as the rain clouds that were flouting above them.

Black and white rose petals gently lie upon his body. What finally snapped nai from her gaze was that the child's face was in the water and no bubbles were coming out.

She found herself rushing to his side. "HEY! Child!" she shouted once she was in front the body, she grabbed one of his arms pulling him close to her. "Child Look at me! Wake up!" nai shout as she shake the body. She noted how pale his face was, his eyes tightly close, and his lips were a little agape.

Naige rapidly checked the boys temperate and pulse, he was deathly cold but it was perhaps due to the cold fountain water; resting her ear against his chest to check his pulse, there was none, still the boy was breathing.

A shock expression wash over to her face. Quickly she dragged the body to the shore where her shoes waited her. Lifting the boy bridal style with awe as to how light he was. Nai sat him on the cold stone; taking the coat that kept her neck warm, she laid it on the boy.

Rapidly she put her boots on, without doing the knots and just tucking in the laces. Once more she hold the boy in the arms, bridal style, holding him closely hoping to give him some warm; she made her way trough the small forest, an into the small park, where just moments ago was filed with laughing children found itself being empty, that is with the exception of the gloomy clouds that had long since formed themselves.

Turning her heels she made her way in the same direction as she had when she arrived. Entering the surprisingly silent streets, step after step she took letting her eyes wander trough the boys features.

Even though he was in a state of unconsciousness his eyes where still tightly shout, but his mouth keep opening and closing but no sound came from them.

'Like a fish out of the water.' Nai though letting out a laugh of irony. A couple of people walked by Nai eyeing the teen and the young boy who was being carried by her. The curious eye met that of nai's, pulling yet another small smile letting the curious know she meant no harm.

" He was not feeling well, and as a result he ended up falling asleep which cause him to fall into a near by fountain, he is how ever feeling just fine." Explained nai to the curious, lying at the end of her explication for she herself was unsure of the boy's wellbeing.

Nai kept on her merry way once the curious had stopped her. Making her way trough the empty streets, she came to a complete stop when she hears a soft voice trying to say something.

Looking over at the young boy on her arms, she notices that the voice belonged to the unconscious boy.

"Se…Sebas." The boy gasped. 'Sebas? Sebas where have I heard this before? Sebas?' Thought Nai, as her eyes never left the boy's even though they were close.

Closing her eyes, she felt like everything around stop; that's what something hit her just what she was looking for.

"**Aww. My dear Sebas-chan! How I miss my dear Sebas-chan! All because that nosy brat Sebas-chan left. How I hate that human brat!" **Rang a somewhat deep yet high pitch voice, which belong to an over dramatic red headed, drama tutor who also happened to be the family doctor.

Abruptly Nai open her eyes landing them on the boy. "IT… It can' be, can it? No he said 'Human brat' right?" Nai took a couple of steps as her mind wander about what 'he' had said and this child, could they be the same? That was the question.

Coming to a complete stop yet again, as a hand grabbed onto her chest and the voice calling again.

"Se…Sebastian don't…don't "the unconscious boy let out as cold sweat fell from the boys forehead. 'don't wh._' "Don't LEAVE ME!" Nai was caught off guard as those words where out into the air. Sobs could be heard from the boy's mouth. "You promised." Was the last thing he said, as light flashed illuminating everything in sight. As the light dimed drops of water made themselves welcome to the dry ground. Rapidly everything was cover with water, even the shocked girl who stood alone with a boy in her hands.

All right all I want to say is that this is my first yaoi Being in this site.

I don't own kuroshitsuji or it character, I'm pretty sure every body knows this.

The only OC that are in here are to help develop the "forbidding love'' between yaoi characters; or they are dead. ^^;

Plz R&R feel free to critiques but not to flame, I'm not a fire man… women. Anywho questions feel free to ask.

Love peace

yukie


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

Alone

-X-x-

Somehow Neige had made it to her minor without attracting more attention to them.

Slowly closing the door behind her, with the help of her foot, she made her way into the dark corridors of the mansion. Every step she took echoed in the back and front of the hollow dark hall. Reaching a door less frame she moved into the empty living room. 'In has nothing of 'living', it's indeed a contrasting name.' nei thought letting out a giggle.

Walking towards the cozy sofa, she laid the boy down, miraculously the white furry jacket kept him warm even though it was soaked with water.

Moving the boy until nei found an angle where he looked comfortable. She took her lives through a creamy color door, which led to a surprising lit hall.

Opening yet another door she took a couple of towels. Walking deeper into the hallway, taking very quiet steps that echoed back at her. Taking in a deep breath nei let the humming sound of the song, that had brought her new memories; for that song was what had led her to this 'palace' as she had first call her home.

"Rou to ishe de tsukure, stukure, tsukure. Rou to ishi de tsukure. My fair Lady." Nei sang as she walked into the corridors, which were starting to become dimmer at light.

"Rou to ishi de kuchihateru, kuchihateru, kuchihateru, Rou to ishi de kuchihateru, My Fair Lady." As in cue all the lights of the corridor and rooms turned on, illuminating the lonely place. Humming the song she made her way deeper into the corridor.

"Lets see, he is around my height so…" living her statement unfinished Nei walked into an open room.

Centering the room was a rather big bed, with pillows of all shapes and sizes; both bed and pillows were an elegant jet-black color. In the middle of the bed laid a single snow-white bunny rabbit with extra long ears, bright red eyes and a dark dress.

The shades protecting the bed were silk wine curtains pulled neatly to the edges of the bed. At the foot of the bed was a reasonable sizes treasure chest, with a beautiful landscape painted to the sides.

To the side a mirror door reflected nei, and an organized wooden desk. Walking by a mannequin, with an unfinished red dress, which stand beside the mirror door. Nei opened the door reviling a small walk-in closet; walking in she grabbed warm cotton t-shirt an and an undershirt, both navy blue. Making her way out of the closet she opened a couple of drawers taking out a couple of socks and shorts; living everything on top of the neatly lay bed. Walking up to the second door in the room, turning the light on she walked in into a fair sizes bathroom. Walking up to the porcelain bathtub at the far corner, turning the water on with luke-warm water, letting the water filled the tub in a slow manner. Taking her lives from the white room into the lonely empty room; letting her eyes wander around, just to let them land on the closed window covered with wine colored curtains. A low sigh escaped her lips as she briefly closed her eyes.

Silently listening the rushing water inside the tub and the dripping sound of the storm outside, thunders roaring with might, and from the gap of the curtains dimly illuminating the inside of the room. Another crack of thunder was heard as the head of the young girl wander.

'_My child, you are notta long, when ever thunder frights you I shall be there for you.' _The voice echoed in Nei's head as though it were in the room itself. Cherishing the memory and the voice she came to love so. Recalling how she had enter the room of the old women crying, that freighting night was also the best night she have had since she had left her 'home', for it was the day that the lady of the house had told her to call her 'abueleta' or 'abuelita'. (1)

A sad sigh escape her lips, pulling a sad smile along the ways.

"I hope he is not the one Grell was talking about, but if he were to be him what happen to his companion… then again Grell said that he had died." Letting out a frustrated sigh with a confused troubled expression on her face nei made her way into the bathroom.

Turning the running water off, nei walked through the door connecting the bath and room, and the last one connecting the empty corridor. In what seemed like a blink of an eye nei stud to the boy's side.

Lifting the child up she let her mind drift, every step she took seem like three long steps. In an instant she was once again in the room she had been not more then five…no three minutes ago. Moving the cloths that lay on the bed; she gently laid the boy down, reaching for his gold colored bottoms nei started to strap him from his upper cloths. Once the boy lay shirtless nei's eyes were caught gazing onto the boy's back.

"Is it a burn? Wander how he got it?" Nei's voice asked to no one in particular but herself. "I should probably heal it, it doesn't really look healthy." Living the mark alone, she hands made their way to the boys lower region. Taking off his soaked dark socks.

Grabbing the towel she had gather with the other pieces of cloth.

Closing her eyes she took off his dark color shorts, being guide only by the sound of fabric. Covering the towel on the boy's lower features. Taking off her damped boots and gloves, she left them in the unorganized pile of cloths. Taking the fainted boy in her arms, Nei walked into the small bath, the gentle flouting steam letting off delicate lavender aroma.

Carefully lowering the boy into the warm tub.

'I, wander if Grell was wrong when he told me about he was human, or was it perhaps the heavy rain that fogged my senses. Was it his time with a demon felt him with a demonic sent on him.'

"I should probably call Grell and probably Madam as well, for check up that is, I wander if she found Frey. Hmm?" Making a small note to self, Nei started to shampooing the boy's scalp.

Happy with her work nei grabbed a cream color bath rope, covering the boy who somehow did not fell from her grip. Taking the boy back to the room, removing the damped covers where the boy had lay a while ago.

Drying him off, the silent girl made her way up and down the boy, giving him a new change of cloth. Walking into the bathroom she opened a small door; taking out a new fresh bed covers. Walking out the bathroom the lights went off.

Covering the boy up, nei took the covers and cloth lying on the ground. She walked down towards the open door; stopping only when hearing the voice of the boy.

"It's…ord…rder…sebaschan…s…stay…me." Forcibly the boy said, patting for air. Turning around, as to make sure that the boy was in fact asleep.

Giving him her full attention, nei noted that he was indeed asleep. An echoing constant ringing snapped her of her gazing trance. Closing the door as she exit the room, walking down the hall nei came upon a table with a ringing phone and a small flower arrangement.

Putting the wet cloth down, nei reach to grab the phone; putting it over her ear. "Hello, this i.." "HELLO! DARLING how are you doing! Do you want me to come over since there is a storm? How are things doing? Have you seen Madam today! Have you eaten?" came a high pitch voice from the phone. "Hello to you to, I'm doing fine thank you. I would love for you to come over, not only because of the storm; I have something I want you to see. Things are going to explendid, and yes I saw madam today, also no I have not eaten yet. Now may I ask you how are you doing in this fine day grell?" "I, My dear, I'll be right over you just hold on okay? Tah tah."Nei put the phone down letting soft giggles escape her mouth. "I should put some tea for when he arrives; I hope he doesn't…" nei was cut off as a loud knocks and the doorbell rang throughout the state. Living the cloth in front of the table, making her way to the door.

Grabbing the doorknob tightly nei opened the door, as she opened the door a flash of light and the electric sound of thunder fuel the air.

A large shadow was cast onto nei as the light dimmed itself, so did the shadow over nei.

"NEI! Darling I came as soon as I could as promised!" came a high-pitched voice, which had been on the phone not to long ago.

Walking into the house where the light cast itself upon the new comer, his soaked fiery long red hair, his bangs dripping in front of his eyes. A red raincoat with an umbrella closed being hold to his side.

"Grell!" "The one and only my dear!" said male greet with a grin decorating his face.

"HEY! Why are you wearing white and silver? Is it that you don't love me any more?" asked grell dramatically pointing out the colors and waving his arms around.

"That is not it, you see the key I gave madam seems to be coming in handy for her that is. All of my beautiful red dresses have 'disappear' with the exception of the one I'm making. It's not that I don't love you, it's just I been robed." Nei's voice found itself explaining. A smile took over as she saw how the man in front of her relaxed his dramatically stress body.

"Well then… How come she has key's, while I do not?'' but you do have them, it's just you always leave them here." Giggled out nei.

"Well then, we'll go and get you some new red dresses, the most beautiful red we can get." Sang Grell while gracefully moving dripping cold water onto the tile floor.

Another flash of light came trough the open door, making the red headed jump a little. "That is, when the sun comes out." Grell said with a smile.

"How rude of me, please let's go to the living hall, do you wish to change I still have a change of cloth from before." Question nei closing the door, living all the natural noise out.

"That won't necessary; how ever there is something intriguing me." "What would that be?" Nei's question wasn't left floating in the air for long as Grell pointed at her way. "Well first of all why are you soaked to the bone? CHILD YOU WILL MAKE YOURSELF SICK!" "Well you se…" "No, No I'm not done ranting yet." Said grell, as his hands were place on his hips. "Sorry." Whispered nei. "It's alright, now tell me who else is in this house, other then yours truly and yourself?" question the man taking his raincoat off and shoes, placing them inside the small closet neat the main door.

"That is what I wanted to show you. You see today I went to the park where I meet up with big sister Ann, please don't tell her I called her that.

Anywho I made my way to the small fountain behind the small forest, there I dipped my toes in when there was a loud splash on the opposite side of the fountain, when I went over and checked there laid on his belly a young boy, just floating in the water." "So the person, is here? NOW?" cut grell off. "Yes, he is in my room, he hasn't awoken since…well he never opened his eyes."

"NEIGE! How can you bring a complete stranger to your home, especially when there is no one here! If it weren't for me calling and coming over who knows what would have happened to you!"

"Oh please don't be over dramatic he has been asleep since I found him; also I was about to call you when you did." Nei ranted back to the stubborn grown up in front of her, handling him a fresh towel.

"I see, well who is this person?" "I don't know…but." "BUTTTT?" Sang Grell standing the word, in a successful attempt to make nei smile. "He unconsciously called for someone, and he…well he has a sorted sent to him but I wasn't sure if it was the rain or if that is his sent.

"I see, well may I see this fellow?" "Of course, but wouldn't you like some tea first, besides, even if he were to be someone to be aware of; he wouldn't harm me because I have you." Nei smile as she walked into the living room.

Grell hold a grin as he shock his head, in an amusement manner. "You little runt, fine I will drink tea and some cake if you must." "My Pleasure." Smiling warmly nei disappear into the gigantic kitchen.

oki guys chap 2 ends here thanks for reading my first chap.

Please R&R

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and beautiful holiday

I'll be seeing you soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Phamtomhive

Phamtomhive!

Disclaimer: really do I have to, we all know who owns them TTvTT and she is a genius.

Re-cap.

Grell hold a grin as he shock his head, in an amusement manner. "You little runt, fine I will drink tea and some cake if you must." "My Pleasure." Smiling warmly nei disappear into the gigantic kitchen.

Hours had passed since Grell arrived at the nameless minor; both making small conversations, which soon increased into more detailed, heated conversations. The old grandfather clock hit seven announcing a late snack. "Will you stay the over?" Nei asked walking towards the closed window, watching the rain falling at a slow rate reviling a cloudy, sad yet beautiful dark sky.

"Of course dear, there is no way I will leave no until I check who our companion is, I also doubt the storms is over." Grell whispered the last part as he stood behind Nei. "Yeah," Nei whispered gazing down wards letting out a small sob.

"I know you most miss madam Judith, I do too. She was like no other."

"Then Why?" Nei asked in a low demanding voice, her eyes still downcast and filled with fresh tears.

"It was hard for me to take her, but it was her decision and her time; here let me tell you a secret. She was very happy to have met you. She also knows how much you miss her, if you are strong for a bit longer I'll let you go see her, deal?" Said the tall male as he extended his pinkie with a small grin like smile. Reaching for his pinkie Nei let warm tears drop from her sad blue eyes, holding a strong smile showing Grell she could be strong.

"Aster I talk with Will of course." Grell's sheepish voice said as he reached his head and awkwardly scratches it.

At that Nei felt bad, Grell had made yet another promise he might not be able to keep just to make her happy; however she was planning on keeping up the promise.

"Lets go, you are in the need of some tea… or something stronger." Smile the red haired snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Could I, first, go and check on my guest?" Nei asked as she whipped the last of her tears off. "No. First you then, this other fellow. Deal?" negotiated Grell.

"But." "deeeeal?" sang Grell, leaving Nei with no other choice but the one to cave in to what hi says. "Deal." Replied Nei with a contagious smile that made the young male feel warm, yet sad, without being able to contain a smile of his own.

Yet another hour passed as Nei and Grell ate, always engaged in a conversation.

**MEAN WHILE IN A DARK ROOM WITHIN THE MINOR.**

The young boy lay restless, tossing around the bed, re-arranging the soft white pillows and throwing the covers to his side. Glimpse of sweat and tears decorated his fragile pale face. His tightly closed eye showed distress, as he kept on trashing around. "Plea-please-don't" the boy said in between breathless pats.

**Deep within the boys dream.**

Darkness was all that could be seen, and undisturbed water the only that could be heard. One pitched black shadow could be distinguish from the dark, this shadow however happen to be two. A tall slender one, not dough it belonged to a male. A young boy being carried by the tall man.

"Sebastian" addressed the young boy, his voice echoing through the vast of nothingness that was the bounty between hell and the home of demons.

As the tall figure was addressed he landed in a flied of black and white luminescent roses, allowing them to see each other eye to eye. Ruby slender eyes met sapphire ones, both their owners glow with paleness to their being. Sebastian looked at the boy on his arms "My lord."

**Further behind where not even the luminescent roses reached.**

A shinning white grin made contrast with the dark heavy aura it held. "Demon." The grin said with a deep voice. A simple "Hm?" came as a response.

The grin disappears revealing dark purple, glowing eyes.

Beside the pair of eyes a silhouette appeared, "there are two, actually. Well the small one I am not quite sure as of yet." Replayed the silhouette.

"The tall one smells…more appetizing." Said the owners of the purple eyes. "The small one hasn't mature to my taste, yet his innocent aura is quite delicious. I guess they will have to do." Spoke the purple-eyed male.

"Just be sure not to make a fuss you know what will happen if this comes to their ears, especially hers." Said the silhouette moving closer, "not my fault I am dying of hunger!"

"Whatever," answer the silhouette steeping into the lingering light, revealing green parsing eyes, sandy blond hair and porcelain skin. They both dressed in black cloths, everything with the exception of a single blood tainted rose, which rested on their chest pocket.

**With Grell and Nei.**

"I need you to check on him, you know the basics but still the vitals for example: heart rate, pulse an-" Nei's rant was cut short by a long hand covering her mouth. A sigh was heard leaving Grell lip's, who also happened to be the owner of the hand. A laughter escape his lips -"My, my since when do ducks shot at the hunters?" asked Grell amuse as he retrieved his hand.

An embarrassed blush decorated Nei's checks, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, now where is this fellow?" question Grell as he walked down the light cream halls.

"He is resting at my room, and by the way thanks again for coming over." Thanked Nei as she tried to catch up with the tall male.

"You are very welcome dear, if you need to shed tears do so. Don't hold them back." Grell responded stopping in front of the girl, who had been staring at the tiled flood, which functioned as a mirror for both figures standing upon it.

The girl had a lost, sad expression on her delicate face; tears were daring to fall from her eyes. In a blink of an eye she was being hugged by Grell, who hid his face in the gap of the neck.

Burring her face on his chest Nei let out, "I don't want to cry anymore," came the muffle sound of her voice.

With a soft smile and teary eyes Grell responded, "It's not whether you want it or not, tears just happen. Remember they affect even someone like you." whispered the red haired as he hugged the girl closely.

"Aaaagh. NNO LET HIM GO!" at the echoing sound of the sentence the two parted. "What-was that?" asked Grell at the girl on his arms. Rapidly the set off running straight into the long hallway.

As she gaze back she notice that the 'Doctor' was not following suit. "Not what, but who. He is having more hallucinations." She responded never stopping hearing this Grell ran behind. "More?" he question as they both made their way rather quick to Nei's room.

"Yes. You see, while coming over he called someone, and told this 'person' that they had promised; then he start sobbing. I assumed he was hallucinating at least until he awaken, to ask him myself." Explained the girl, as they reached the room.

"I see, well let's check on out guest shall we?" "We shall." Nei responded as they pushed the door open, reveling the dark room.

"Turns the light on." Commanded Grell as he spotted a mass lying on the bed, covered in pillows and thick covers.

"Grell! The lights aren't working." Nei said as she Flick the lights 'on' and 'off'.

"is that so? Try the lamps by the bed, I'm sure they work." Exclaim Grell as he stood beside the bed grabing the covers he remove them; as he uncovered the mass the lights lit dimly.

A shocked expression washed over him. "P…Phantomhive!"

character update

Neige French for snow, you will see most of my main Oc's being name Snow they also tend to be the same person. XD

As you guys may notice she tends to cry quite a lot. No, its not because she is stupid or annoying. XD  
There is a reason for it which is soon going to be reveal, this is also the reason why Grell is such a softy.

-"My, my since when do ducks shot at the hunters?" my grandmother would always tell me this when ever I said I was right, and her wrong. This will be seen later on aging.

Hi guys long time no upgrade sorry about that, bunch of bad stuff happen, and good ones too, but I got to waste a lot of time I hope you guys enjoy this chap

Please R&R


End file.
